johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Page 6: Mr.X and his robot tournament
Summary As the NES was reaching the end of it's life, and most other video game companies were focusing on the next generation consoles, Capcom still wanted to make Megaman games for the NES. Story A mysterious man only being known as Mr. X is hosting a robot master tournament, competitors all over the world. But when 8 remained, Mr. X reprogrammed these competitors to try to conquer the World. Megaman must stop this new threat. Gameplay Along with a lot of the same gameplay features. There are several new features and items Megaman can use. Rush has been modified to become a special ability enhancer for Megaman. There's Rush Power where Megaman can destroy certain blocks and Rush Jet where Megaman can get more air out of his jump and fly vertically. You can also use Beat by defeating true forms of certain Robot Masters. Reception Though, not well received as previous titles, but still a good play. Trivia * The stages and Robot Masters are references of different cultures in the world. ** Blizzard Man~A lot of the snow based areas on the world such as Siberia and Canada. ** Centaur Man~A lot of Greek mythologies as well as Greece itself. ** Flame Man~A lot of Middle Eastern cultures. Flame Man himself has a Turban on his head and the stage itself has Oil pits that are easily ignited by fire based shots as most of the middle east has ample oil fields. ** Knight Man~A lot of Western European cultures as the stage takes place in a European Castle filled with traps and Knight Man's weapon represents the mace or flail use mostly by European knights in the middle ages. ** Plant Man~There's some vague references to the Amazon Rainforest where it has a lot of bugs from the Rainforest, but Plant Man himself is based off of a Parasitic flower from the jungles of the South Pacific. ** Tomahawk Man~A lot of American Cultures as one enemy named Colton which looks like a Cowboy and uses a weapon closely resembling the famous Wild West handgun: The Colt .45. The stage looks a lot like the landscape of the Western United States and Tomahawk Man represents the Native Americans (AKA the Indians) and uses a Tomahawk which is the weapon of choice for the Native Americans. ** Wind Man~Though not immediately obvious, but there are some Chinese Cultures. Wind Man has a hair braid in the back which represents the Shaolin Monks and parts of Wind Man have the same square-like drawings seen on a lot of Chinese Temples. ** Yamato Man~Obvious reference to the Japanese Culture as the mountain seen in the beginning of the stage refers to Mt. Fuji and there are a lot of Japanese style enemies. Yamato Man also looks like a samurai and he uses a spear, a common weapon among low-ranking samurai during Japan's feudal era. The itself "Yamato" is an old name for Japan. * As in a lot of Megaman games, there are Robot Master design contests. But at the time of the development of Megaman 6, Nintendo Power (a Nintendo game news magazine) hosted a contest in sponsorship of Capcom to have some westerners to compete in the contest as up to this point was exclusively to Japan. In Megaman 6, 2 westerners (one from the United States and the other from Canada) were one of the winners of the contest. It was Daniel Vallie (who came up with Knight Man) and Michael Leader (who came up with Wind Man). * As you defeat Mr. X. There's a typo saying that he Faild when it should have said Failed, this was fixed when the game was re-released on Megaman Anniversary Collection.